High availability and reliability have become highly desirable for many server and storage based systems. Add-in PCIe cards are desired to be hot plug capable to maintain highly available storage systems, so that failed PCIe cards can be replaced without turning the system off. A PCI Express bus is a high speed serial bus, with separate serial links that connect each connected device to a root complex of the system.